


he was a punk he did ballet what more can i say❤

by bicth696969



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little bit of angst, Angst, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluffy, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern AU, Rin Ships It, Top Hatake Kakashi, Trapped In A Closet, inspired by that one avril lavigne song, kakashi is a skater, obito does ballet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicth696969/pseuds/bicth696969
Summary: this was inspired by that one avril lavighne song I thought it would be a cute story for kakashi and obito so here it is❤
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70
Collections: kakaobi♡





	1. the boy across the street

**Author's Note:**

> Obito notices a cute skater boy across the street :)

Obito sighed louder than usual, his feet were basically destroyed at this point and his calves hurt like a bitch. He’d been practicing since 3 pm, it was now 7 pm and god did he want to lay in bed and pull a sleeping beauty. Rin looked at him with sorry eyes 

“ New schedules are hard I know “

She wasn't wrong, Obito had previously only been practicing 3 days of the week for 3 hours a day, but since Kushhina told him she had a big solo planned it hadn't been easy. His schedule was changed to 5 days a week and 4 hours a day.

Obito had been practicing ballet since he was 6, people always told him it was “too girly” and that if he wanted to be a real man he shouldn't do it but fuck it Obito enjoyed it; especially because ever since he was 6 hes been doing ballet with his childhood friend/ basically sister, Rin. They'd known eachother since birth because their mothers were friends, of course when Obito’s mom died and he started going to a different school it strained their relationship a bit, but they never stopped hanging out and were still each other's best friends.

Obito was just glad that practice was over, he didn't know how much more his legs could take and just the thought he would have to do this is tomorrow filled him with a feeling of dread. After cleaning up in the lobby of their studio they casually walked out side by side onto the sidewalk where a skate park was parallel to their dance studio. While they waited for their classes to start they’d sometimes point out cute boys skating on the other side of the road, today there was a boy that caught Obito’s eye.

He styled himself in some baggy light wash jeans and a baggy grey shirt, despite being quite tall he did seem rather skinny , his hairstyle or rather lack thereof looked like he had just rolled outta bed and ruffled his hair. That thought made Obito blush a bit as him and Rin were walking parallel to this boy’s friend group. 

Obito suddenly felt a bit embarrassed of his outfit consisting of tight black pants and a white shirt , quite common for male ballet dancers, but in this situation felt super uncool, he felt the glares of the teenage boys digging holes into his side. 

He got the courage to look over for a brief second and realized they were laughing at him with a huff and a bright red face he looked down and crossed his arms. He currently only wished for the earth to swallow him up, Rin started soothing his back and shooting death glares at the group of teens who promptly looked away

“Ignore them Obito their just a bunch of stinky boys who probably haven't showered in three weeks” she crossed her arms to show how unbothered she was

Obito laughed "But the one in the middles' hot” he said in a comically whiny tone

Rin giggled “I’m sure you can get someone equally if not more hot- oh!”

Rin cut off her sentence when she noticed her mom's car “see you later Obito!”  
She said with a wave and a smile Obito waved back and kept walking toward his house.

Ever since his mom’s death he had been living with his grandmother she was elderly and couldn't work but with the money that his mom had left him and working a few part time jobs Obito could scrounge enough to sustain them both, Rin’s mother was always generous enough to ask if they needed money but Obito always refused he hated taking charity from people, he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Kakashi waved goodbye to his friends and started walking to his apartment, he came to the skate park almost every day it was one of the only hobbies he still enjoyed, after Kaksahi’s dad killed himself and left kakashi with nothing but a 2 bedroom apartment and 8 dogs to take care of, let’s just say kakashi had trouble enjoying the little things in life; but skating had always been a constant it never failed to make him feel better, the adrenaline, the speed, it was everything he needed. 

He would go to the skate park with his two friends, Genma and Kotetsu ,and they would skate and talk there for hours; it was the highlight of Kakashi’s day.

Today was different though he saw a boy he only saw the few times he had to leave the park early for an emergency but he had a memorable enough face that Kakashi noticed when he left his dance studio later than usual .  
He felt bad making fun of him but his friends were assholes and he didn't wanna be a buzz kill, but he had to admit the look on the kid’s face when he noticed they were laughing at him was pretty cute. 

Kakashi suddenly stopped walking “cute!?’ He thought to himself a blush creeping its way up his cheeks and over his ears, what was he thinking! after a minute of hiding his blush in his hands he kept walking and brushed the thought off as teenager hormones but noticed the little voice in his head saying he hoped to see the boy again.


	2. Skate Park❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito and Kakashi have a meet cute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw PTSD and bullying

“What!?”

“ I said Mrs. Kushina will be running one hour late” The woman at the reception , Anko, it said on her nametag, was really getting on Obito’s nerves.

“What do you mean she’s running late!”

“Exactly what it means Obito” Anko looked at him with a look that could only be described as duh. Obito was fuming, Rin was quick to interject before Obito would say something’ he’d regret   
“What are we supposed to do until then?”

“Hell if I know I’m not your teacher” Anko sat back in her squeaky chair, let out a cloud of smoke from her nostrils, went back to her Cover Girl magazine and sipped the water that smelled suspiciously of alcohol. Obito coughed as the cloud of smoke wafted his direction, the ashy scent making his nose itch.

Rin sighed, but as Obito looked over, her face lit up , Obito scrunched his face suspiciously this can't be good.

“You know what we could do~”

As Obito suspected definitely not good

“You remember that guy from yesterday that you thought was cute~”

Obito’s face turned bright red as the blush creeped up from his cheeks to the rest of his face 

“Absolutely Not!”

“Oh come on~ we're not gonna talk to him just look at him from a safe distance” Somehow Obito didn't believe that 

“No! And even if i did wanna go I can't go in my black tights Rin! I don't want him to make fun of me, again!” Obito’s face was beet red at this point but Rin persisted

“It's fine~ you can borrow my sweats” she grabbed his hand reassuringly

“Really?” Obito looked at her with puppy dog eyes and she couldn't help but giggle  
“Yes now get changed” Rin pushed Obito into the bathroom

Obito sighed, his back resting on the door as it closed 

Their probably still going to make fun of me they already know I do ballet anyways, Obito can already hear it in his head “ Oh~ look if it isn't the sugar plum fairy come on dance for us~”

Obito shook his head; No! He was going to let them make fun of him he wasn't ashamed!  
He was still gonna put the sweats on though…

They fit him quite nicely since he was less bulky than most male dancers even if they were Rin’s, and lets just say you could really notice his ASSets, he didn't do all those squats for nothing.

Obito was determined to not let this very very very very hot man run his life. He was going to the skate park with no shame, he walked out with his head held high and a new attitude.

“Ok Rin! Let’s go!” Rin looked proud and they started walking across the street.

Kakashi did most of his thinking on the half pipe, the repetitive motion of going back and forth while still getting the adrenaline and wind blowing against his hair and sweaty face was oddly calming for him. The halpipe was structured so that the skater could only see the people on the sidewalk when they were at the top of the wall facing the street, in other words it was vertical to the entrance of the skate park.

Today honestly hadn't been that great he woke up to his dog, Pakkun’s shit on the carpet and - wait that hair looks familiar

Kakashi’s skateboard rolled back to the other half of the pipe and back up  
That face is it-

His skateboard rolled back

Its that boy

His skateboard rolled back

And he's looking right at me

Obito and Kakashi made eye contact for a good minute before kakashi’s skateboard suddenly decided to betray him and he fell backwards. Off in the distance the loud laughter of a girl could be heard.

“Obito did you see that! That was the funniest shit ive seen all week!  
“Rin stop don’t be mean” Obito was still flustered from the intense eye contact that guy made with him but he did admit it was pretty funny when he fell backwards could it be that this boy also thinks he’s- 

“Obito! Let's go sit down you can daydream about your boyfriend later”

“Rin! Not so loud!”

“Fuck” Kakashi cursed himself mentally, why the fuck, out of all the times to fall, did he have to pick this very moment.

He looked back to see that boy and his friend walking past the pipe and he noticed he was being laughed at.

great

He also noticed that, that guy’s sweatpants really shaped his a-

A hit to the shoulder broke him out of his (naughty) thoughts  
“Damn Kakashi you hit your back pretty hard you good?”

“Yeah it's nothing” If anything his pride hurt the most

“Were gonna head over to the bowl meet us in a bit”

“yeah , yeah” Kakashi finally got up and after stumbling off of the half pipe he spotted that fucking guy sitting in front of the bowl because of course he was, Kakashi’s heart (and his pride) just couldin’t get a break.

Why did he care anyway, its not like he’s gay or something

even Kakashi side-eyed his thoughts..

He had never admitted that he was gay persee but he did find men attractive, he’d never admit it because as mentioned before his friends were assholes. 

but he couldn't deny that this boy made him feel an excitement he hadn't felt for a long time.

Kakashi reluctantly made his way to the bowl where his friends were talking near the edge

“Oy Kakashi were gonna buy some cigs”

“Sure” Genma and Kotetsu walked off and Kakashi soon realized that he was the only skater at the bowl and he had an audience.

That boy and his friend

Kakashi couldn't help but feel nervous , if he fell again the embarrassment might just kill him.

Rin watched as this silver haired boy skated up and down the walls of the dome shape in the ground and when she looked over she wasn't surprised to find Obito practically drooling over this man. 

She nudged Obito’s side “ Could you be any more obvious”

Obito, out of his trance, let out a squeak; a blush creeping its way up his face “Rin!” he looked at her with a overexaggerated frown

“You know if you're gonna keep ogling at him you might as well go talk to him “Rin I swear to god if you- “Hey skater boy!”

Thats it Obito’s gonna die of embarrassment he's going to pass out dead in the skate park and never wake up because not only was he being dragged by a girl that just screamed “hey skater boy” but he can feel that hot guy’s eyes on him.

Kakashi looked around for a second, she couldn't be talking to him could she; he pointed at himself in a questioning gesture.

“Yes you!”   
Kakashi was caught completely off guard; this was that boy's friend and she was practically dragging him over here. Kakashi felt pathetic, he doesn't even wanna talk to me, probably thinks I’m an asshole.

“Can I help you?” Kakashi didn't wanna be rude but he really didn't know how to react.

“Yes actually, we’d like to know your name.” The guy next to her looked like he was internally screaming, Kakashi really hoped it wasn't because of him.

“Oh, uh its Kakashi”

“I'm Rin and this is my friend Obito” Kakashi looked the other boy in the eyes, he instantly regretted it.

The boy, Obito,’s face was bright red and he looked everywhere but at Kakashi's eyes, he looked so adorable Kakashi just wanted to give him a hug and pet his soft looking hair.

“Nice to meet you Obito” The boy finally looked up and he looked even cuter, the blush on his cheeks and his nervous expression was enough to make blush start sprinkling kakashi’s cheeks.

“n-n-nice to meet you” 

Strong hands gripped Obito’s shoulder he was suddenly spun around to meet the eyes of Kakashi’s friends

In that minute the world stopped , his heart stopped, he started tearing up

He could feel himself start to hyperventilate 

Not again not again not again the only going through his head

And just like that he felt helpless   
again

just like that night

“Obito!” Rin noticed right away what was happening, she took obito’s hand and pulled him away from the two teens

“Well if it isn't the little ballerinas” Genma stepped closer to them, a mocking look on his face as he leaned down to talk to them right in their faces to the point that they could smell the axe body spray permeating off of this boy

“Guys fucking stop” Kakashi immediately intergected pushing Genma off of the two dancers and giving him a stern look “leave them the fuck alone you asshole” Kakashi was so fucking sick of his friends bieng assholes cuz they thought it was “edgy or “cool 

Sometimes he just couldin’t fucking stand them

“What the fuck Kakashi, are they your friends now” Kakashi was about to retort when all their attentions were torn to look at the brightly haired woman yelling across the skate park

“Obito! Rin! What the fuck are you doing go do your stretches” 

Kushina!

Obito had never felt more relieved to hear her screaming, he ran as if his life depended on it, which it could be, considering how Mrs.Kushina gets when she’s mad

Rin on the other hand promptly flipped Kakashi’s friends off before running after Obito.

Kakashi let out a long painful sigh that was beyond exhausted

“Seriously though dude why were you talking to them” Kakashi really didn't feel like answering that question

“They just needed some directions”

“But they hang around here all the time-”

“I’m going for a smoke” Kakashi interrupted him partially because he didn't want to answer the question but also to clear his head because boy did he need to. 

After finding a wall to lean against and contemplate on what the fuck just happened, Kakashi started mulling over his thoughts.  
It was all very overwhelming he didn't exactly know why he was so nervous around this boy, other than his obvious attraction to his looks

but it was more than that, the way he acted seemed comforting in a way that Kakashi hadn't felt for a long time, at least not after his dad killed himself.

He sighed

“This boy is going to be the death of me”


	3. stuck in the closet❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi helps Obito find some missing pointe shoes and the night takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw panic attack

Obito layed on the cold wooden floor of his studio, he’s been training overtime with Kushina for his upcoming solo and it was taking everything out of him, by the end of each individual session his muscles felt like jelly.

“Good job today Obito, I just know this solo is going to be amazing!” Kushina had been working on this solo with him for weeks already and she seemed more excited about it than he was. She had always seen herself as a sort of mother for Obito since his mother died when he was still a child. Because of this Kushina’s became very protective of him, treating him as her own.

He was dancing to claire de lune, a slow serene song that danced the line between sadness and hopefulness filling the listener with an almost nostalgic feeling, he picked it out himself since his mom used to play it on the piano for him.

Obito started taking off his pointe shoes, male dancers usually don’t wear pointe shoes but Kushina insisted that this dance would be that much more beautiful with them so Obito just had to suffer; though he had to admit that they did look beautiful, giving an elegant curve to a dancers legs.

“Do you wanna ride?” Obito looked up at Kushina   
“No it's fine my house isn't to far from here”

“Well don't stay here too late the janitors have to close up soon” Kushina walked out of the studio waving to Obito and heading towards the front door

Once he heard the front door close he let out a sigh, there was no one left in the studio except some janitors who were cleaning upstairs; Obito loved when the studio was like this he could just walk around and reminisce about all the good times he’s had here. He had been going to Mrs. Kushina’s dance studio since he was 10 and was on a first name basis with most of the staff.

Obito opened the front door and looked up at the stars littering the sky, he smiled fondly , he put his headphones in, while clair de lune played from his phone. There were few times when he felt this serene and calm, he started walking when, he felt his phone get a message

Kakashi let out a cloud of smoke, he was leaning against a fence , enjoying the empty park and playing some calm music from his phone, he really ought to be heading home it was almost time for the dogs’ dinners, they’ll start barking soon, his neighbors will file another complaint and he didn't really feel like getting evicted any time soon.

He slowly got up, rubbing the cigarette butt on the concrete ground to put it out, and started walking towards the entrance, crossing the street he briefly looked up at the sky.

The stars really were beautiful tonight

He turned the corner when he suddenly saw a blur running towards him. Next thing he knew he was on the ground and before he could open his eyes he yelled

“Watch where the hell you’re going asshole!” The one time Kakashi tried to have a calm moment some asshole had to come around and ruin it for him.

“You’re the one who was in my fucking way” The stranger strattled him, presumably to punch him. Kakashi closed his eyes and braced for impact

“Oh it's just you” Kakashi’s grey eyes met dark brown and he realized it was just the boy from yesterday   
“What are you doing out so late anyway” The boy, Obito, looked genuinely curious  
“I could ask you the same Obito” He could tell the boy wasn't expecting that when his face suddenly reddened, he looked down “Oh, you remember my name” Kakashi chuckled “It's quite pretty” The boy’s blush somehow became more intense

“You still haven’t told me why you're out here aren’t your parents waiting for you” Now it was Kakashi’s turn to be uncomfortable.

“Um.. I’m sorry” Obito looked down; He realized he was still straddling the silver haired teen. He scrambled off of him and stumbled to his feet “I- uh sorry I didn't mean to”

“It’s hardly something to apologize for” Kakashi shot him a sweet and genuine smile as he got up, dusting himself off.

“Speaking of which, why are you going back to your dance building didn't you leave a little while ago” Kakashi really didn't mean to notice but he did see Obito walk out around 10 minutes ago

“Well stalker it just so happens that my friend forgot something” Obito wasn't really upset he was actually kinda flattered that Kakashi noticed him like that but it was just a little creepy.

“I can help” 

“Huh?”

“I can help you find whatever it is” Well that was the last thing Obito thought he would say   
“Oh umm you don’t have to” The thought of being around this boy all alone together both terrified and excited him.

“Ya but I want to” Kakahsi wasn't really sure why he was insisting but the thought of being around this boy made him happy, and he wasn't about to pass up this opportunity to get closer.

“Ok thanks we really should get going if we don’t want it to get any later though.” They started walking towards the studio in comfortable silence   
\----------------------

“So what exactly are we looking for” Kakashi had never been in this building despite seeing it thousands of times, it looked a lot bigger on the inside.

“Rin’s pointe shoes, she says she thinks she left them in the girls' locker room” Rin had texted Obito earlier asking him if he could go get them for her. 

They walk into the girls locker room where there were small rectangular lockers lining the walls, similar to the ones you'd see at the gym. 

“All right we should start looking in the lockers; I'll look on the right wall you the left” Obito started walking towards the right wall, tediously opening and closing every locker to check for Rin’s shoes.

“Are you sure it's ok to go through girl’s lockers like this?” Kakashi didn't really know how this place worked but he felt like he was violating these girls’ privacy.

Obito giggled “As long as no one left their panties in their locker you should be fine, most girls just put their dance bags in these lockers during practice and take them when their done”

After 10 minutes of searching Rin’s pointe showses were nowhere to be found 

Obito sighed as he sat in one of the benches lining the middle of the room “Fuck”

“Well what now” Kakashi leaned against a wall and looked at Obito for a response

“Hmm, well there is one more place they could be” Obito walked to the door of the girl’s locker room and stepped out Kakshi following him

“The janitor's closet is the only place in the building with concrete walls so that's usually where girl’s go to break in their pointe shoes, since Mrs. Kushina doesn't want us to mess up any of the studio’s paint jobs.”

Obito started leading Kakashi to the janitor’s closet

“There's a plastic cabinet filled with shoes dancers haven’t finished breaking in plus back ups” 

“Why so many?” Kakashi didn't realise how many of these shoes you had to buy, he knew you couldn't just have one pair forever but it sounds like they need new ones every day.

“They wear out faster then you might think” Obito looked back at him with a smile that made Kakashi’s heart melt a little.

“Here it is, It's a little cramped so you don’t have to come in if you don’t want to” Obito knew how crowded things could get when multiple girls were trying to get their shoes.

“I don’t mind if you don’t” Kakashi flashed Obito a genuine smile to which Obito responded with one of his own.

They walked into a room where the whole left half was filled with cleaning supplies but the other half was lined with plastic cabinets with every dancer’s name on them.

“Rin’s shoes should be towards the bottom” Obito knelt down and started looking through the different names written on the cabinets

Kakashi’s mind started to wander into dirty thoughts of how Obito would look knelt down like that in front of him, unbuttoning his pants and- 

“Bingo!” Kakashi was snapped from his thoughts when Obito pulled out a pair of pointe shoes from a plastic cubby with the name Rin printed on it surrounded by stickers.

Obito suddenly realized that someone was closing the door and before he could say anything he heard a 

*click*

and just like that the door was locked

Obito got up and started banging on the door “Hey, we're still in here!”

Kakashi also started banging on the door, using his whole fist to practically punch it“ Hey asshole! Let us out!” A string of curses left his lips when he heard no response. 

Silence filled the room and quite whimpers could be heard. Kakashi turned around and saw a small looking Obito on the ground with his legs curled to his chest.

“Hey, hey it's ok we're gonna make it out fine” He rubbed soothing circle sinto Obito’s back

Kakashi could see Obito hyperventilating and tears growing in the corners of his eyes. “Obito listen to me where are you?” Kakashi kept his voice calm but firm, trying to ground Obito

“A Janitor’s closet” Obito answered between whimpers and sharp breaths

“Ok, what's my name” 

“Kakashi” Obito was slowly calming down.

“Ok good now take deep breaths, slowly Obito” Kakashi helped Obito do some breathing exercises until Obito looked visibly calmer.

“Thanks” Obito wiped a tear making its way down his cheek “Where’d you l;earn how to do that?”

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck “My dad had panic attacks all the time” Kakashi smiled at Obito, leaving the dark haired boy blushing and slightly embarrassed from his outburst.

“I can try calling Kushina. She might get mad but at least we won’t spend the night in a closet” Obito took out his phone and after a few seconds the phone started ringing.

“Obito what’s wrong?” Kushina’s voice was filled with concern, Obito felt a bit silly calling about something so stupid. “Umm.. so I went back to the studio for Rin’s pointe shoes and I may or may not have gotten locked into the janitor’s closet” Obito put the phone farther away from his ear, expecting Kushina to instantly start screaming instead he was met with something even worse.

The most disappointed sigh came through the phone and guilt crushed Obito, “you're not mad?”

“No Obito just disappointed” Ouch.

“But I hope you're ready for tomorrow's reps” Obito could almost hear the mischievous smile on her lips, he prayed to god for his calves. After hanging up Obito sighed and looked towards Kakashi who had a concerned look on his face.

“She’s on her way”

\---------------------------------  
An awkward silence filled the room, Kakashi desperately thinking of something to say “Sooooo what got you into dancing” Kakashi had been wondering , it's not everyday you see a teenage boy doing ballet.

“Oh.. well it really isn't that interesting of a story” Obito rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “So you know that girl I always hang out with” Kakashi nodded.  
“Well we’ve known eachother since childhood, we did everything together so when my mom told me Rin was doing ballet I instantly wanted to join” Obito smiled fondly at the memory 

“My mother was a bit concerned about what the kids at school would say but she let me do my own thing.. she really was a great mom”

“Was?” Kakashi had never regretted something so intensely after the smile on the boy's face got replaced by a grimace. How could he be so insensitive he of all people should know how touchy that subject could be.

“Oh.. yeah she passed away when I was eleven” 

“What about your dad” Kakashi decided he ‘d try the next parent surely both his parents couldn't be-

Obito got visibly uncomfortable and looked off to the side silently pleading Kakashi not to ask any further questions.

even worse.

Quick! Think Kakashi not a touchy subject, not family, maybe hobbies is to personal what about-

“And that girl Rin? What's her deal?” Kakashi felt a relieved sigh leave him as Obito’s face lit up

“Oh yeah no she’s great we’ve known eachother since we were six and we’ve been friends ever since!” Obito looked so happy talking about Rin, his smile making Kakashi a bit jealous of this Rin girl who could make the dark haired boy smile like that.

“You know it's funny when I first saw you two I thought you were dating” Kakashi still wasn't a hundred percent sure they weren’t, he was testing the waters seeing how Obito reacted.

Obito couldin’t help but laugh “ I mean we were eachothers first kisses but we both quickly realized were gay”

Bingo.

Before Kakashi could laugh at Obito’s story the door suddenly slammed open leaving the boys startled half to death

“THERE YOU ARE!” The fiery red head looked like she was about to strangle someone, until she noticed Kakashi; looking between each boy with a curious gaze, then blushing furiously. 

“Oop I hope I’m not interrupting anything because if I am I can just-”

“No! It fine were ready to come out!” Even though Obito was ecstatic to have some alone time with Kakashi he didn't think his heart could handle much more.

“Ok well I would give you guys a ride but my husband is currently struggling with our child's diaper so I should be heading home” Kushina started walking towards the door

“Oh and please don’t get locked in any more closets, next time I’m not coming to get you” She headed out leaving Kakashi and Obito alone again.

Obito grabbed Rin’s shoes, almost forgetting that's what he was here for, and started heading out Kakashi not too far behind.

\-----------------------  
A comfortable silence fell between them as they started heading to their respective homes eventually reaching an intersection.

“Hey so tonight was really fun and I was wondering if maybe you’d like to hang out more; you don’t have to say yes I just- 

Kakashi was cut off by Obito giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, Kakashi could feel the softness of the dark haired boy’s lips and noticed how he had to get on his tippy-toes to even reach his cheek. Kakashi’s heart was about to explode along with the redness on his face.

“Sure! See you tomorrow ka-ka-shi” Obito wore a mischievous smile as he walked away leaving the grey haired boy speechless behind him rubbing his cheek and blushing wildly.


End file.
